Slushying Blaine was a Mistake
by Alicia Stulius
Summary: David gets a call from Wes, who wants to know about the Warblers. He isn't pleased when he finds out about Sebastian's schemes...


"**Incoming Message from Wesley Hughes"**

"Hey Weeeeeeeees! Long-time no talk, man!"

"Hey Dave. What's happening in Warblerland?"

"What's wrong? Is the moving to greener pastures not as green once you get there?"

"Whoa, David. Who put all those metaphors in your head? PLEASE tell me you're not studying English Lit. with Mr Harvey" Wes tried to sound disapproving, but David could just imagine the smile trying to make itself bigger on his face.

"Yeah. They've gotten stricter with your grades if you're gonna be in the Warblers" David admitted, just realising how much he missed Wes and his gavel. And the fact Blaine wasn't around either made that pain almost unbearable.

"Says the A-grader. So, how's Blaine going? Still giving him all those solos?" Shit. Wes didn't even know that Blaine had transferred to be with his boyfriend.

"Umm, Blaine's kinda, not here at the moment." Best to take things slowly David reasoned.

"Oh. He ditch or something to see Kurt again?"

"Not quite. Blaine may or may not have transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt." Well, so much for taking things slowly.

The mobile was silent for a few seconds.

"So Blaine AND I are gone?"

"Yep."

"…You guys are so screwed for Regionals." Dave let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in. Wes wasn't incredibly mad at him for not telling him that already.

"So what else have I missed? Are you FINALLY leading the Warblers to their inevitable failure at Regionals?" Dave had to stop himself from yelling at Wes for that completely innocent question. Wes couldn't have known so there was no sense snapping at him.

"Um… no. There's this new guy- Sebastian Smythe- who has basically waltzed in and pulled the position from anyone who may have wanted it." David may have let out the rest of his breath and realised he was ranting to his best friend there.

"Sorry about that Wes. I just really thought I had a shot at it this time around"

"Me too, mate? Are you even serious about this Sebastian guy? He kinda sounds like an asshole." David chuckled. Wes had hit the nail on the head and he wasn't even there.

"He sorta is. And after the Uptown Girl incident-"

"The WHAT incident?"

"We sang Uptown Girl and Blaine came around to give us tickets to his school musical. Sebastian was ALL over him, and according to my incredibly reliable sources at Breadstix, Blaine was telling him about Kurt, and Sebastian was TOTALLY making moves on him." Wes was silent for a minute.

"Are you KIDDING ME DAVID? This guy is into Blaine AND isn't interested in the fact he was a boyfriend. What a piece of work!" Wes adopted a lofty and incredibly fake British tone "The SCUM they admit to Dalton these days is unacceptable. Back in my time you needed to have a soul to get in." David fully laughed into the mobile. He REALLY missed Wes.

"Hey Wes? Do you want to meet up at Breadstix next Saturday to catch up some more?"

"Sounds great, mate. It's a date!" David shook his head at the way Wes said that. He sounded really excited, then there was a muffled yelp over the other side of the phone. David strained his ears to hear the shouting on the other line. He recognised the voice of Wes's on/off girlfriend Tabitha, and she sounded mad.

"WESLEY! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME!"

"No Tabs, babe, I swear I'm just talking to David!" There was a brief silence then Wes was back talking to David.

"Remind me never to use that phrase around Tabs ever again." David barked out a short laugh, said goodbye, then hung up.

The lunch bell rang, and then David trudged off to his Warbler meeting to see what hell Sebastian was cooking up this time.

**Next Week at Breadstix**

Wes was sitting at the Warbler's usual spot, waiting for David to arrive. He nursed his coffee thoughtfully; thinking of the crazy pranks David may or may not be trying to do as an excuse of being late. Batman Begins stunts, Trying to boogie board down the stairs to the Common Room or maybe putting the finishing touches on filling the fountain outside with Japanese Fighting Fish and letting kids place bets on which one will last the longest perhaps?

Wes was awakened from his thoughts when a dishevelled and downcast David sat down across him with his coffee, seeming to draw comfort from its heat. Something was very wrong. But David didn't seem interested in talking, even though he was the one who suggested they get together. Wes decided the best way to make David start talking was to talk about pointless stuff, reminiscing about last year. David joined in, reluctantly at first, then with more gusto as the conversation progressed. Until Wes asked why he was sad at the beginning.

Then it all exploded out.

"Sebastian decided that the best way to get Blaine was to get Kurt out of the picture. Painfully. So we agreed on a duel when we sung 'Bad'," Wes smiled appreciatively at the song choice.

"But at the end Sebastian put a slushie together and threw it at Kurt. Except, Blaine sorta pushed Kurt out of the way and got hit by the slushie himself."

"That's RUBBISH!" Wes nearly shouted, scaring a few neighbouring tables. "Doesn't he realise what Kurt and Blaine have both been through?"

"He doesn't care," David replied. "He thinks Blaine's cute, so he wants him. He doesn't care how he gets him or who gets hurt in the progress. Including Blaine." David's face darkened at the memory.

"What happened next?" Wes nearly gasped, the perfect audience member.

"Well, nothing," David replied. "We just found out after that Sebastian had made the slushie… special."

"Oh GOD not cherry flavoured was it?"

"No. After the slushie hit him, Blaine was in AGONY. More pain than you should have from a slushie. Sebastian told us afterwards that he had put… rock salt, in it." David lowered his head at this pronouncement.

"ROCK SALT?" Wes gasped. "Is, does that mean, is Blaine alright?"

"That cheerleader chick came over just then, that's why I was late by the way, and she told us that" David swallowed, "apparently it… umm, it scratched our hobbit's cornea pretty bad. He's going into surgery tomorrow evening." Wes' head snapped up to look at David, his eyes showing a confused mix of pain, horror and most of all, anger. David shrunk into his chair a bit.

"Wes, mate, please don't get mad at me. I SWARE that I had no idea that Sebastian was planning that, or I would've stopped him. Or swapped the slushie. Or SOMETHING, that would mean Blaine would be ok." David was almost pleading now. "Please don't hate me, Wes. I promise I didn't want it like this."

Wes stared at his broken friend, forcing him to look him in the eye. "David." He started "What the HELL do you think I would even say to that? I know that you love Blaine just as much as I do since he became our pet hobbit." David chuckled a bit at that. "And furthermore, I believe that you have already said whose fault Blaine's injuries are quite a couple of times." David stared at Wes for a second before nearly pulling him over the table in a bear hug, shocking a few customers.

"Wes, when did you get so DAMN smart?"

Wes laughed into David's shoulder. "I try. Now, seriously man, stop. I'm having a bit of trouble breathing and I also promised Tabs that I wasn't going on a date. Now, down to important business." David looked up, interested. "REVENGE. I may be incredibly mature, and roguishly handsome," David rolled his eyes, "but old habits die hard, and Sebastian needs something to happen to him. Something that isn't going to perk his mood up…"

"And I have the perfect thing," David said, with a smile that crossed between and excited schoolboy's and an evil mastermind's.

**Sebastian's Room, 2 Days Later**

Sebastian walked into his dorm, and sunk onto his bed, head in his hands. The New Directions- mostly the goody-two shoes Kurt and that crazy Mexican chick, had beaten him. Completely. And played him in front of the rest of the Warblers. They were going down. Chances are Blaine wouldn't want him anymore, but that just made a challenge. And Sebastian enjoyed a challenge.

Abruptly, he got up and strode around his room, then realised something peeking out from the other side of his door. He shut the door, and found a blown up picture of 2 people, obviously Kurt and Blaine, kissing over a small, bedazzled box. A sticky note was stuck to the top, not touching or ruining the shot. The note read "Wow. This isn't love and obviously can be stopped by someone who doesn't even care about one's feelings for the other." Sebastian noticed for the first time the few crepe paper hearts scattered around his floor.

Sebastian scrunched the note up and tried to think who would have done this. The cheerleader wouldn't have been able to. This footage was obviously from a Dalton camera, and could only be accessed by teachers- or long time students. And this wasn't Kurt's style at all.

So they had allies. Perfect. Sebastian stormed out of his room, very annoyed.

And the small camera on his dresser was giving a live feed to David's room, where Wes and David were sitting on the bed, watching the entire show. Maybe they would show that to Blaine. Then they both realised that that would lead to awkward conversations about how they had set up a bubble bath in the showers, forcing all teachers to fix it, giving them time to find the right stills to give to Sebastian.

Maybe some other time. But for now, Sebastian wasn't going to separate Kurt and Blaine.


End file.
